The Story of My OC: Nigel
by naru14358
Summary: M as a precaution, Naruto will be in later chapters, i promise, and there WILL spoilers to random Mangas so be on guard, and i will be adding picture links to some items, to give you the items inspiration


valde dentis voco - great tooth summoning

novem cauda diabolus vulpes volpes voco - nine tail devil fox summoning

Decem cauda diabolus bestia voco - ten tail devil beast summoning

Hiraishin- flying thunder god

_Nigel__ is my name. I search for knowledge endlessly through the dimensions of space and time, learning all I can.__ Alone, I study, reading and learning all I can. I am now sixteen.. All I know is that gramps, my caretaker, has been here since I was a baby. I neither know not what land I came from nor do him or so he says and so I read from the vast library in his mansion. I learn of other lands, strange and new. I listen and like many aspects of music. The only two I dislike are rap and heavy metal; the reason being is I can't understand the former and the latter makes up words to rhyme with other words. An example is "fo' sho' ", you could have easily said "for sure". I read about people, people with…powers. I also learn of a thing called "religion". It seems there is a book made to explain the origins of the unknown and of life and of death. I have read it thoroughly and learned all there is to know about it. I now want to leave and explore the world and its secrets. This is my story…_

"Ninjas, strange animals with abilities, magic, there is so much to learn…" Nigel mumbled reading the last book in the library.

"Nigel, it's time for your sword play lessons!" yelled gramps from the backyard. This was his favorite time in the day, swordplay. He absolutely adored it. The swift movements and agile footwork, it was as if he already knew it. After a rigorous hour, Nigel felt a shiver run down his spine, gramps must have felt it too because he stopped the lesson early.

"Its time for you to go exploring," Gramps said rushing through the house gathering items and putting them into a bag. "I've already prepared a boat"

"But-" Nigel began

"No buts, remember don't fall in" gramps said handing Nigel the backpack with a wink. When Nigel got on the ship he felt cozy. It was a relatively large ship, half the size of a cruise ship. But as the ship pulled out into open sea twenty-five minutes later Nigel realized why gramps rushed him for at that moment the entire island swirled around one point in the air, almost like the light in a black hole he read about and vanished.

"GRAMPS!" Nigel yelled in anger and sadness. During those short moments the crew members cigarette caught on fire, which wouldn't have been odd, but considering that fire was black it was, though it only lasted a moment so everyone blamed it on the sunlight. Hours went by as Nigel sat in sorrow over not only his parental figure but a best friend. Soon though, he came to terms with it and, instead of seeking revenge, he decided to learn the reason it happened.

"So…where are we going anyway?" Nigel asked the captain, who was at some of the weirdest controls Nigel had seen.

"Your gramps didn't…never mind. It's not just a where..." the captain stated, eyes on the sea ahead

"Not just a where?" Nigel asked interested. He knew, just as there were two lines on a coordinate grid so too did that apply to life, so if it wasn't just a where then it also had to be a…

" It's also a when." The captain and Nigel said at the exact moment, which surprised the captain somewhat. "Yes, we are traversing not only this sea, but time and space." the captain stated solemnly.

"When I said I wanted to learn life's secrets…" Nigel said to a force the Christians named 'God'. "I didn't mean ALL of them…" Nigel was concerned at this point. What would happen if he fused to the metal, or if he were separated, or, or, or- 'calm down, and have faith in me and my judgments' a voice said in his head. That must have been a memory or a hallucination or a trick of the wind or… maybe… 'You have read my word, so you know all I cause, I cause for a reason.' The voice said again.

"The first stop is at a place called the…Hoen region …" the captain said on the speakers shaking Nigel from his thoughts. "While we wait, let me show you how this ship works" the captain offered Nigel, putting the ship into auto pilot. The captain opened a hatch nearby, revealing a staircase. Walking down Nigel noticed the lights were dimmed down to little more than a glare, though he soon knew why. "Gah, it's so bright" he said stepping into a large room.

"This is where the 'engine' is" the captain stated as they walked toward a small box.

"What's in there?" Nigel asked pointing to the box which was shining with light as bright, if not brighter, than the sun.

"…a ring…" the captain stated flatly "it controls the time/space movement that allows the ship to go through them."

"…are you saying that all that stands between us and a horrible death in the time/space continuum…is a ring?" Nigel asked more annoyed than frightened.

"yes, but its made of some special items, which ar-" the captain would have said more but just than the first mate stormed in.

"we have a situation!" she yelled, practically dragging the captain to the deck. Nigel followed suit behind them. When he got to the top, he saw the problem…

"monsters…" he said staring wide-eyed at these…creatures. They looked like birds but…morphed into elementals. "why are they attacking the ship though?" Nigel asked himself silently as one shot lightning, another ice, and the third fire. The crew members were scattering to repair the parts of the boat that had not already been repaired. These creatures seemed unstoppable and than an idea popped into his head. He ran back toward this "ring" and tried to open the box, with no prevail. Nigel turned to get a tool of some sort when he heard a flapping and the room grew so bright he couldn't see, though he made out the shape of a man with wings and…a trumpet? But he had to shut his eyes soon after for the light was painful to look at. He heard a voice say 'it is open now' and then more flapping. When the flapping faded so to did the light. When he opened his eyes, the box was slightly open. He tried to open it up fully but found he couldn't until a burst of strength rushed through him. Its presence felt the same as the mysterious figure moments before and the top flew off the small box. Nigel stared at the ring. It was silver, gold, bronze, platinum, steel, and what looked like black rock all mixed together. On the top of the ring was a diamond, depressed into the metal, not stuck out like a wedding ring. Four curved lines, engraved into the metal, were moving outward from the diamond, so it looked like a swirl. He slowly moved his hand toward the ring to grab it when the entire ship tilted sideways and the ring slid onto his middle finger. "C-crap" Nigel said, the ring stuck. He than felt weightless, thousands of images flashing threw his mind…he saw the crew killed, then he saw the crew again this time the birds were dead, and again this time both parties were dead…he couldn't tell what they were until a few minutes when the knowledge just came to him. It was all the separate timelines from the small choices that would be made. He slowly walked up the stairs and onto the deck, the crew diving away from blasts of ice and lightning bolts. Nigel's fear was replaced with confidence and a smug attitude that was not like him. One bird saw him and shot a fireball at him witch got a few feet until Nigel brought forward his right hand and the fireball froze in midair. He waved his hand and this time it reversed and hit the bird in the chest. With a wave of his hand the air around the three birds warped and then they were gone.

"N-Nigel, what-what did you do?" the captain asked and Nigel would have told him, but a crew member told him that the ship was sinking. "WHAT?" the captain said surprised. "it should have regenerated, that's what it always did!"

'Maybe I can be of assistance?' a small, pink cat-like creature asked, well not really asked as much **thought**.

"Getting the crew to safety would be nice…" Naru said collapsing over the deck and into the ocean, unconscious.

"mana."

"no, I don't use mana, I'm not a wizard." Nigel mumbled groggily.

"mana, mana!" a strange blue creature repeated

"Ugh" Nigel said sitting up, he noticed he could breathe, which wouldn't be so strange if he hadn't fallen into the ocean. He slowly examined his surroundings, taking note of the blue thing with the antennas. He was on the steps of a large building supported by columns. When he turned around he saw it was some sort of temple, which, again, wouldn't be so strange had he been on land, but he must be on land because temples aren't built underwater nor do they produce their own air supply, however…

"MANAAAAAAAAAA!" the strange creature yelled startling Nigel so much he tripped and fell into the nearby fountain.

"What, what do you want?" Nigel asked

"Phy, mana, manaphy, mana, mana!" the creature continued, swimming through the many waterways the temple had.

"…, you know I can't understand you, right?" Nigel asked politely and slightly annoyed.

"Phyyyy" it said in a tone that sounded like annoyance.

"Here's and idea, I'll say actions and you tell me if I'm getting close, ok?" Nigel asked thinking it was a good idea and earning a nod from…he'd just call it what it kept repeating…phymana or maybe manaphy…manaphy sounded better.

"ok…lost, fight, battle…" Nigel continued listing until he could only think of two more actions. "…please tell me it's not sex?" Nigel asked shifting uncomfortably. Manaphy didn't respond so Nigel went to the last one. "follow?"

"Mana!" manaphy said happily and started swimming away, with Nigel following behind. They ended up in a huge room with a bunch of crystals in a stone.

"Those look…heavy." Nigel said admiring the aquamarine crystals.

"Mana." manaphy said

"…I still can't understand you." Nigel said walking up to the crystals. He looked around and found that they had inscriptions on them and pulled one out. That's when everything went wrong.

"…what's that rumbling?" Nigel said raising an eyebrow. Water started pouring out of the hallways, one of said stream caused Nigel to drop the crystal off the edge.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh CRAP!" he said diving in after it.

"Phy!" manaphy shouted concerned, just as Nigel came back up

"I got it!" he yelled swimming to the steps. "Great, now to climb a bunch of slippery stone steps, how wonderful" Nigel said sarcastically. When he got to the top he put the crystal back and a blinding light shone out. When it went away, the water began to recede and he felt…different.

"Why, why do these things keep happening to me?" he asked as he noticed he was shining in a golden light. "Now what?" he asked manaphy

"Phy?" it questioned.

"…riiiiiight well I'm going to go find a way back to laaaaaa-" Nigel couldn't finish that statement because he shot up and through passages into the ocean with manaphy right behind him. "Whoa, I guess I just have to think it, well in that case…" he said diving down. There were lots of strange creatures here. He shot out of the water and up into the clouds. But he didn't see normal birds; instead he saw more strange creatures. He shot toward land and a few moments later found where his ship was. "Well at least the crew is off." he said landing.

'I see you found the temple built by the people of the water and the sea crown' the pink cat thought floating by.

"If that's what you call that building and those crystals then yes and how'd you know that?" Nigel asked.

'Well, the first and most obvious was that you have a gold aura around you and the second is because I sent you there and the name is mew not *the Cheshire cat*' mew thought.

"Well thank you and I thought 'reminds me of' not 'is'." Nigel stated just as the diamond in his ring began to glow a soft white-blue. "Huh, wonder what that-" Nigel said and disappeared in a white-blue flash of light.

End chapter one


End file.
